7 Years
by LittleKent
Summary: In his first appearance, Axel Turner seemed like he had it all. He was a snobbish and rich seven year old at the time. Seven years later and the same can't be said about him anymore. /T for mild language, divorce, remarriage, and anxiety./ I also don't know Axel's last name, so any ideas hit me up/
1. Chapter 1

The brunette walked aimless and careless, yet still haunted. Being back in New York gave him a sense of misery that he was just trying to avoid. To pretend that it isn't happening; his mother isn't getting married to some rich man from the Bronx, his father was never an alcoholic, and he never spent the past seven years in the ghettos of England with a father who couldn't take complete care of him.

Axel Turner couldn't keep his mind in one place, no matter how hard he tried. As the song came to an end he grabbed his MP3 player and skipped through the songs; his playlist was one riddled with an assortment of artists, from My Chemical Romance to Ed Shereen, to the Weekend, and K-pop artists like BTS and BLACKPINK. He sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair that framed his face perfectly.

To a motel in the outskirts of New York City was where he headed. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He almost didn't notice that he'd gotten lost, until he ran straight into one of the last people he thought he would ever see.

"Agatha-" He breathed out, stunned. "I-I'm sorry- I uh- I wasn't watching where I was going-" he stuttered in his shaky accent. He looked down and hurried around the bewildered and for once speechless nanny. It was then that he noticed that he was definitely lost.

He reached for his phone, only to watch helplessly as it died under his panicked brown eyes. "Oh god-" he mumbled, looking around.

His eyes caught the glass doors right across the road from him. It was an apartment building; maybe if he asked nicely, the doorman would let him use the phone. Once he was sure it was safe, he made a mad dash across the road. He kept his head down as he walked in, avoiding eye contact or catching anyone's attention.

"uh- Mr-" Axel mumbled, looking at the taller man's name tag, no tag. "Excuse me- c-can I use the phone?" He asked quietly. "I mean, if you have one- I guess- I-" he slowly started to freak out. Being lost in a city that you haven't seen since you were seven; in a city that much of your bad memories take place in- it's not that good for peace of mind.

"I'm sorry, the phone lines in the building are down- I would let you use my phone, but it's dead" the man said apologetically. Axel nodded in defeat. "O-okay" he said softly. As he looked around for something else, a small group walked in. He recognized two instantly. The nanny and the kid that pretty much dragged Agatha so long ago, while the divorce was hitting hardest.

He dashed for the elevator in a mad panic. As he waited, he mentally kicked himself. They were headed for the elavator as well, obviously. As soon as the elavator opened he was in and pushing the buttons for the doors to close, but just as they started, the nanny waved the doors open and her kids walked into the box with him.

He made eye contact with Zuri, and the two just stared at each other. His heart rate picked up drastically and he gripped onto the railing until his knuckles were white. Lost, panicked and full of regret. Sure, there was a chance that they'd forgotten about him or didn't even recognize him, but everything seemed more dangerous to him.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Just as the words left her mouth, Axel was on the floor. He had went into a full panic attack and passed out from hyperventilating. "Oh my god-" Zuri backed up in shock.

Jessie didn't speak. She remembered Axel well; he was a snobby rich kid last time she'd seen him. Looking at him then, she would have never guessed that he ever had money. The elavator was dead silent. When the doors opened Jessie looked to where Bertram was on the couch talking to Christina and Morgan.

"Bertram, help" Jessie said, kneeling beside Axel. The kids went over to their parents as Bertram walked over. Bertram was in the middle of complaining when he saw the unconscious teenager. "Oh my god" he said and picked up his pace. He watched as Jessie picked him up and carried him to the couch.

"what do you need?" Bertram asked blankly. "Get some water" Jessie told him calmly.

"What happened?" Morgan asked as he and Christina moved for Jessie to put Axel down. "We got into the elavator with him and he panicked" she answered. Bertram walked back in with the water and set it down.

"That's that kid that was with Agatha when she put you on her blog" Christina realized. She looked over him in awe. He looked almost nothing like he did when she first saw him. His disheveled hair almost covered his eyes, contrasting to the clean cut and probably gelled hair he had before. Instead of the nice and expensive outfit she would've expected from him, he had a baggy white tee shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it, grey skinny jeans, and black heavy work boots.

Jessie nodded slowly. "It is-" she said softly.

* * *

 ** _I didn't intend for it to go this way, but oh well, it happened._**

 ** _So, pre warning: there will be anxiety, mentions of divorce, Axel dealing with his mother getting remarried, him wanting to have a family like the Ross', Axel being a sweet babe instead of a rich prick, mild language, and a growing friendship between Axel and Zuri that would not have happened long ago._**

 ** _I honestly just really love Max Charles, and him being on Jessie was pretty cool- even though he was a complete asshat- and Axel was only in one episode, so I decided to bring him back in a story that takes place between Summers in the middle of Bunk'd._**

 ** _Disclaimer, I haven't seen the last episode of Jessie, so I don't know how that happened. I also don't own any of this, only my portrayal of Axel._**

 ** _Thanks for reading my dudes. Please leave a comment if you like it, leave a comment if you're a bit indifferent, or even if you think I could do better. Just don't flame me._**

 ** _Peace._**


	2. Chapter 2

Zuri could only stare. She watches over Axel in shock; this can't be the same kid. There has to be some mistake. He was a snob when they met, but it was only seven years ago. What could have possibly happened in those years.

Zuri continues to think, to wonder. She's lost in thought. The elavator opens behind her with a ding. "Jessie!" A flustered British Nanny calls out, looking like she's seen a ghost. "Agatha" Zuri says as she stands. Agatha rushes over and starts speaking without noticing the boy that she still considers to be hers.

"My boy, Axel, he's back- I need to find him"

Zuri puts a finger up, telling Agatha to calm down. "He's here" she says calmly, pointing to the couch. Agatha's eyes widen, her eyes slowly brimming with tears, however she refuses to cry. "Oh my god-" she says softly. She slowly walks over to where Axel lays.

Zuri looks up to see Jessie walking down the steps quietly. Zuri gestures towards Jessie after making eye contact with Agatha. Agatha nods and walks over to Jessie. "I see you've found Axel" she says, turning her nose up. "More like he found us" Jessie comments. "Look, Agatha, I know we've never gotten along, but I want to help" she says in a generous tone.

"I know." Agatha tells her bluntly. "Why do you think I came here? I know you care about others. I knew you'd want to help"

Jessie nods softly.

"Dear god- what'd I do?"

Jessie and Agatha look back after hearing the young British boy. They both smile softly, seeing the brunette sitting up with a hand on his face. "You had a panic attack Axel" Zuri answers carefully. "Here"

Zuri picks up the now room temperature glass of water and hands it to him carefully. "Thanks" Axel mumbles softly, taking it gently. He smiles up at her and takes a drink. "Jesus- I knew I was freaking out, but a panic attack?" He jokes, attempting to make light of the situation.

"what happened to you kid?" Zuri asks, referencing to the seven years since the last time she's seen him. Axel shakes his head. "Let's not make things more depressing than they actually are, how 'bout?" He says gently, standing and setting the cup down. Jessie smiles softly.

"Zuri, maybe Axel just needs some fresh air" she says, crossing her arms. Zuri nods. "Come on" she says, grabbing Axel's hand and heading out. Axel gasps slightly and follows after, barely able to keep up. "God Zuri, will you slow down for an angry Brit?" He jokes.

Jessie gives a small laugh before turning back to Agatha.

"Axel wasn't always a complete brat growing up" Agatha says softly. "He used to be happy, caring, and the sweetest little boy you would have ever met" Jessie's expression turns into one of attentiveness. "What happened?" She asks.

* * *

The lights shine in the teens' eyes as they walk down the lit up sidewalks. Zuri looks up at Axel in wonder, how could that snotty brat from seven years ago turn into this careful and sweet boy. From talking to him for the past few minutes, Zuri knows that whatever happened, Axel isn't the same as he was.

"and so I'm sitting here, in the middle of binging the second season of Doctor Who when the phone rings. I'm thinking that I'm about to shoot someone- So I answer and go on this mad rant, come to find out that it's my father calling to tell me that he'll be a little late"

The two spend their walk exchanging stories from their past. "Doctor Who?" Zuri asks with a small laugh. "Hey" Axel says in a defensive tone. "I'll have you know, that you aren't truly British unless you watch Doctor Who, Top Gear, and listen to K-pop"

"K-Pop?" Zuri asks, crossing her arms.

"Did I stutter?"

"I guess not"

"Might just be me though" Axel adds with a shrug.

* * *

Jessie sighs as she brings two glasses of iced tea to the kitchen table. She set them down and takes a seat across from Agatha. "Thank you" Jessie nods an implied 'you're welcome'

"When Axel was five, his parents started arguing. They hired me a year later to take care of Axel while they worked on the divorce- it was too much for a six year old to handle- he was only trying to protect himself"

Jessie nods slowly, listening to the story. "Wow- I didn't know" she says, thinking about what had happened when she had fist met Axel and Agatha. "I guess I never thought about how his life at home could've been-"

Agatha shakes her head. "It wasn't your fault, you did all you could. Now, I'm going to call Axel's father. If you wouldn't mind, could you keep Axel over night? Because there really is no gurantee that his father will get the message until tomorrow" Agatha says bluntly, pulling back her cold attitude before turning and sauntering out to the elevator.

"Of course" Jessie says, nodding softly.

* * *

"Hey, there's the park" Zuri points out, smiling softly. A smirk creeps onto Axel's face. "Twenty bucks to the first one there Go" he tells her, leaving no time for her to get what he bet. By the time she realizes what happened, Axel is already sitting at the top of the slide.

Zuri gives a small laugh and walks over to him. "Are you going to slide or what?" She asks.

"I don't think I will princess"

"Princess?"

Before Axel says anything else he feels Zuri's hands on his back. "Huh?" He murmurs, looking back at her, just as she gives a hard shove. He hits the ground with a soft groan. "Christ almighty- What was that for?" He asks, rolling over onto his back.

"We're even."

"even? What the hell are you on about?"

"You pushed me off the slide" Zuri says as she shrugs and slides down.

"Thing is, you wanted to go down"

Axel pushes himself up and adjusts his shirt. "Thanks for the motivation" he jokes softly.

"So what happened since I last saw you?" Zuri asks, shifting the time from playful to serious. Axel shrugs softly. "A lot, Zuri, you don't want to hear all of it" he says, meaning that he doesn't really want to talk about it.

Zuri nods, getting what he meant. "Well, let's head back to Jessie" She suggests. Axel nods softly, smiling at her.

"Yea"

* * *

 _ **Felt like that would be a good ending. Sorry if my portrayal of Axel isn't successfully British.**_

 _ **So guys, what'd you think? I didn't actually plan the shift from past tense last chapter to present tense in this one. I just felt like it was a right thing to do.**_

 _ **So guys, give me feed back- tips on how to improve my writing, improve Axel, anything. I want to know what you guys think.**_


End file.
